cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Burt Reynolds
Burt Reynolds (1936 - 2018) Film Deaths *''Armored Command (1961)'' [Skee]: Shot in the chest by Tina Louise from her window above, while Burt is operating the machine-gun. (Thanks to Bill and Brian) *''Hustle (1975)'' [Lieutenant Phil Gaines]: Shot in the chest by Robert Englund during a convenience-store robbery. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989; animated)'' [Charlie B. Barkin]: Providing the voice of a dog, he is run over and knocked into the river by "Carface" (voiced by Vic Tayback). He returns to life when he rewinds the life-clock after arriving in Heaven, and dies once again after saving "Anne-Marie" (voiced by Judith Barsi) from an oil fire on the lake (when his life-clock is filled with water and stops) He later appears as a ghost to Ann-Marie before returning to heaven (having escaped Hell).(Thanks to ND, Tommy and Drew) *''The Maddening (1995)'' [Roy Scudder]: Shot with a shotgun by Mia Sara, blasting him back through the window; his body lands on a wheelchair below (he dies as the ghost of his father mockingly looks on). (Thanks to ND) *''Mad Dog Time (1996)'' [Jackie Jackson]: Shot to death by Larry Bishop. *''Frankenstein and Me (1997)'' [Les Williams]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack. We learn of his death when his son (Jamieson Boulanger) gets informed by the doctor. *''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale (2007)'' [King Konreid]: Shot with an arrow by Matthew Lillard (on top of having been previously poisoned by Ray Liotta); he dies shortly afterwards, with his long-lost son (Jason Statham) by his bedside. *''Delgo (2008)'' [Delgo's father (voice)]: Killed by Empress Sedessa (voice of Anne Bancroft), General Raius (voice of Malcolm McDowell) or one of their cohorts, his body is later seen as General Bogardus (voice of Val Kilmer) discovers him (seen in Delgo/Freddie Prinze Jr.'s flashbacks/nightmares) TV Deaths *''The F.B.I.: All the Streets Are Silent (1965)'' [Mike Murtaugh]: Shot to death by Efrem Zimbalist Jr. *''The Cherokee Kid (1996 TV)'' [Otter Bob a.k.a. The Mountain Man]: Shot in the back by Mark Pellegrino; he dies shortly afterwards as Sinbad kneel on top. *''Universal Soldier III: Unfinished Business'' (1998 TV) [Mentor]: Commits suicide by jumping off a high story building after being cornered by the press, he is later brought back to life by UNIsol process. *''Johnson County War'' (2002 TV) [Hunt Lawton]: Shot to death by Luke Perry with a gun hidden under his long coat, after Burt shoots off his horse at the end of chase. (Thanks to Brian) *''My Name Is Earl: Two Balls, One Strike (2007)'' [Richard Chubby]: Accidentally shoots himself (off-screen), when he mistakes a real gun for a squirt gun filled with whiskey; he does not actually appear in this episode, but it takes place at his funeral and his death is told in Jason Lee's narration. (Thanks to Tommy and Neil) Video Game Deaths *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' (2005) 'Carrington: Burt Reynolds did not protray his character in this game like he did in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City but his character was seen. His death is by the hands of the player using whatever means the player sees fit, at the Francis International Airport. He was ordered to be killed by his old protege. His body is later on kidnapped from an Ambulance under orders. The body is later on eaten by one of the game's characters. *Saints Row: The Third (2011)' [''Himself]: Although he canonically survives the game, he can be killed in an explosion (along with Sasha Grey and Danielle Nicolet) after being tied up and placed next to a bomb by Anastacia McPherson in one ending. *''Saints Row IV'' (2013) [Himself]: Although Burt does not appear in the game, it is heavily implied that he perished when Earth was atomized by JB Blanc. Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Judy Carne *Ex-husband of Loni Anderson Gallery 2018-08-05-22-33-16-1-.jpg|Burt Reynolds in The Cherokee Kid Reynolds, Burt Reynolds, Burt Reynolds, Burt Category:1936 Births Category:2018 Deaths Category:Cardiac arrest victims Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Stunt Performers Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Heart Attack Survivors Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:The Dukes of Hazzard Cast Members Category:Died during production Category:Mr. Bean cast members Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:People who died in a Universal Soldier film Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Aldrich Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:Actors who died in Roman Polanski Movies Category:Actors who died in Dario Argento Movies Category:Sport Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fathers Category:Legends Category:Archer cast members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:American Dad! Cast Members Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars